The Story of Rory & Tristan
by JuJuB7
Summary: Tristan and Rory have been a long time couple. They've recently graduated from Chilton, they're also engaged. Rory is also pregnant and her and Tristan couldn't be happier. But everything changes when something terrible happens. Summary sucks but worth reading.
1. Chapter 1

_**Gilmore Girls Fanfiction Rory & Tristan **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

 **Hello, y all. New story time. Recently I've started watching Gilmore Girls and am loving it. I also love Rory and Tristan and wish they were a couple. But since they weren't I decided to write a story involving them. I don't know where this story is going to go, really. I will mention that it will involve a pregnancy. I plan on setting a certain day when I will post, however, I haven't decided on a day yet. For now I will post regularly. Enjoy -WritingGurl202**

 **Notes Related To This Story:**

 **Lorelai and Christopher got married when they found out she was pregnant with Rory.**

 **Tristan was never sent to military school.**

 **The kiss at the party never happened.**

 **Rory and Dean never dated. Same with Jess.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Rory Gilmore is leaning against her boyfriend's car in the chilton parking lot. They're both seniors and it's there official last day of school. Not surprisingly, her boyfriend, Tristan, is running late but Rory doesn't really care. At the moment, Rory is feeling very sick, like throw up sick. She really wants to go home. Good thing, her, and Tristan bought a small little cottage not far from where Tristan would be going to college. Yes, Rory Gilmore, was not attending college. At least not this year. Her and Tristan have been moving all their stuff in for the past few weeks. She decided that she would take a break while planning the wedding. That's right, her and Tristan are getting married. The July after Tristan's first year of college, they would be married. Rory looks at her engagement ring, it's simple, it's perfect.

"Hey," Tristan says, pulling Rory out of her thoughts.

"Hi," Rory says.

"You ok?" Tristan asks.

"Yeah, just not feeling that great," Rory says.

"Again," Tristan says, placing a hand on her forehead. "You don't have a fever, let's get you home and you can lay down while I cook you some feel better food."

"And this is one of the many reasons why I love you," Rory says.

"And I love you too. Come on, let's go home." Tristan says.

Tristan helps Rory into the car then climbs into the driver's side. Within in twenty minutes, Tristan is pulling into their driveway. As soon as Tristan puts the car into park, Rory jumps out of the car and into the house.

"Ror," Tristan says.

Tristan grabs his bag and Rory's then runs inside, he can hear her throwing up in the bathroom. He puts their bags on the couch, grabs a bottle of water, and then walks into the bathroom. Rory is sitting on the edge of the tub, Tristan sits next to her and hands her the bottle. She accepts the bottle and takes a big sip.

"Thanks," Rory says.

"You ok?" Tristan asks. "Now that you've thrown up."

"Not really, I think I'm just gonna go lay down," Rory says.

"Would you like me to join you?" Tristan asks.

"No, you have a lot to do," Rory says.

"Alright, just call me if you need anything," Tristan says.

"I will," Rory says.

Rory leaves the bathroom, Tristan remains where he is when he notices something odd in the trash. He walks over to the trash where he pulls out a pregnancy test box. That's all he finds, no actually test. Could this be happening, could his mary be pregnant? Well, she's certainly not a mary anymore. He puts the box back into the trash, walks out of the bathroom, and into the bedroom where Rory is, sitting on the bed, reading a book. Tristan sits near the end of the bed.

"Hey, you ok," Rory says. "You look pale. You're not getting sick are you."

"Um, no. I'm not getting sick." Tristan says. "Can I ask you a question."

"Of course," Rory says.

"Are you pregnant?" Tristan asks.

Rory's face pales beyond belief. Tristan notices and his fears are realized. She is pregnant, they're going to be parents. Oh boy.

"Rory, please answer," Tristan whispers.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you when I took the test, but I didn't know what you would think. I know this messes up our plans." Rory says.

"Rory, baby, this doesn't ruin anything," Tristan says. "It's a happy thing."

"It is?" Rory asks.

"It may not have been planned, but this is now going to be our life," Tristan says. "In nine months we're going to be parents. I'm going to be a dad and you're going to be a really terrific mother."

"You're not mad?" Rory asks.

"Of course not, like I said this baby wasn't planned, but it's going to turn out alright," Tristan says.

"I love you," Rory says.

"I love you too." Tristan says.

"How about you get me some coffee," Rory says.

"Let me think, no," Tristan says.

"You are denying a Gilmore coffee," Rory says.

"Yes, you are pregnant therefore you will not have any coffee until after the baby is born," Tristan says.

"What about decaf?" Rory asks.

"I guess that's fine, there's just one problem," Tristan says.

"What." Rory says.

"We don't have any decaf coffee," Tristan says.

"I guess you're going to the store, I'll make you a list," Rory says.

"Oh boy." Tristan says

 _##############################_

Later that night, Tristan is sitting in his office, going through legal papers. He's been doing this for hours. There's a half bottle of whiskey sitting on the desk along with a cup. Normally he doesn't drink like this but when he goes through legal papers his father has given him, he usually turns to the whiskey.

"Hey," Rory whispers in Tristan's ear, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Hi." Tristan says.

Rory moves from her standing position behind Tristan to sitting in his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck and his arms wrapped around her waist. Tristan kisses Rory's cheek.

"I love you," Tristan says.

"I love you too," Rory says.

"It's late isn't it," Tristan says.

"Yeah, it's eleven thirty at night, you've been in here for hours," Rory says.

"I really need to keep track of time." Tristan says.

"No kidding, come to bed. It's so empty without you there." Rory says.

"I'm coming," Tristan says.

Tristan stands up, lifting Rory up with him. Rory lays her head on Tristan's shoulder with her arms still wrapped around his neck. Tristan walks them out of his office and into their bedroom where he lays Rory on the bed. In the few seconds it took to get from the office to the bedroom, Rory managed to fall asleep. Tristan unwraps her arms from his neck then strips down to his boxers then climbs into the bed where Rory over and snuggles up to Tristan who wraps his arms around her.

"I love you." Tristan says, not expecting a response. "And our baby. In nine months we're going to parents then six months after that we're going to be husband and wife, we're going to be the perfect family."

"You are going to be the perfect father." Rory says.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Tristan says.

"You didn't." Rory says.

"Did you really mean what you said?" Tristan asks.

"About you being a perfect father." Rory says. "Of course, you are going to be a perfect father."

"And you'll be the perfect mother." Tristan says.

"And there is another reason why I love you." Rory says.

"You know." Tristan sighs. "I'm going to have to tell my father, that we're excepting."

"It shouldn't be too bad, your dad has always liked me afterall I did change player boy Tristan DuGrey." Rory says.

"That you did." Tristan says.

"Did you ever think you would see the day where you would be going to college for teaching." Rory says.

"No." Tristan says. "I always thought I would be a lawyer or a doctor. Never in a lifetime that I thought I would ever go to college to learn to how to become a teacher but thanks to a special someone, I was able to find my true passion. Thank you."

"I didn't do anything." Rory says.

"Yes, you did." Tristan says. "You were the one who took me in when my dad kicked me out after telling me to clean up my act. You were the one who stayed in on weekends and helped me study so I would get decent grades. You were the one who convinced my father to let me move back in."

"Don't forget my mom and dad." Rory says. "They did a lot too."

"You three saved me." Tristan says. "I don't where I would be if it wasn't for you three."

"Probably in North Carolina, the military school where you dad was planning on sending you." Rory says.

"I'm glad he just kicked me out." Tristan says.

"What do you think he will say?" Rory asks.

"I think he'll be happy." Tristan says. "Like I said, you were the girl who helped me to clean up my act and graduate in one of the top of our class. For the first time, he's proud of me and I think he will be completely fine with us having a baby after all we are going to be married."

"You should get some rest, you have a big day tomorrow." Rory says.

"So do you." Tristan says.

"I have a doctor's appointment, you have your graduation party." Rory says.

"You are going to be there right?" Tristan asks.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Rory says.

"Good." Tristan says. "Listen, I'm sorry I can't be at your doctor's appointment tomorrow. I have this meeting with the school and I can't miss it. I'm really sorry."

"Tristan, honey, it's ok. I understand, if I know my mom she'll take video of the entire appointment." Rory says.

"Most likely." Tristan says.

"Goodnight, I love you." Rory says.

"Goodnight, I love you too." Tristan says.

Rory and Tristan fall asleep in each other's arms. Getting the rest they need for the next very busy day.

* * *

 _ **A Short Sneak Peek of Chapter Two:**_

 _Tristan is sitting in his old bedroom, on his bed. He' sick of his graduation party. He wouldn't be sick if Rory would show up but even though he appointment was over two hours ago, she still hasn't show up. He's tried calling her but she hasn't picked up. Tristan is disturbed by a knocking on the door._

" _Come in." Tristan says._

 _Lorelai walks in. She shuts the door behind her. She's very quiet. If Lorelai is here, why isn't Rory here?_

" _Where's Rory?" Tristan asks._

" _You should come with me." Lorelai says._

" _What happened?" Tristan asks. "What's going on?"_

" _I just got a call from Christopher." Lorelai says. "You see I had an emergency at the inn so I couldn't take Rory to her appointment so Christopher offered to take her and before they made it to the doctors, they were in a car accident. We should really go to the hospital."_

" _Oh my gosh." Tristan says._

" _Come on, Rory needs you." Lorelai says._

 _##############################_

 **End of Chapter One! Yay! What's going to happen? Will Rory and Christopher be ok? Will the baby survive? Many answers to come, next Thursday. :)**

 **Like I said before I want to set a certain day when I will post which will most likely be Thursday. I don't know how long this story will be but I promise I will not abandon this story. Even though it is June, I believe this story will go into July. So just a heads up, I'm super busy in July so updating will get crazy. So when July comes just hang on. Hope you have enjoyed the story this far. Thank you for reading**

 **I also have a question for y'all. So I was thinking that having a couple of chapters has a flashback chapters to when Tristan was kicked out of his house and the Gilmores/Hayden's took him in. What do you get think? Yes? No? They me know what y'all think.- WritingGurl202**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gilmore Girls Fanfiction Rory & Tristan **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

 **Hello, y all. New story time. Recently I've started watching Gilmore Girls and am loving it. I also love Rory and Tristan and wish they were a couple. But since they weren't I decided to write a story involving them. I don't know where this story is going to go, really. I will mention that it will involve a pregnancy. I plan on setting a certain day when I will post, however, I haven't decided on a day yet. For now I will post regularly. Enjoy -WritingGurl202**

 **Notes Related To This Story:**

 **Lorelai and Christopher got married when they found out she was pregnant with Rory.**

 **Tristan was never sent to military school.**

 **The kiss at the party never happened.**

 **Rory and Dean never dated. Same with Jess.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

The next morning both Tristan and Rory get up and get ready for their very busy day. Rory finishes get ready first since she just put on a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Well, actually Tristan's t-shirt. She's currently sitting on the couch, reading a book, with her feet propped up on the table. Tristan comes out of the bedroom, wearing a nice suit.

"You look nice," Rory says.

"Thanks," Tristan says. "You don't look to bad yourself."

"I'm just wearing a pair of faded jeans and your t-shirt. Nothing special." Rory says.

"Well, you look beautiful to me," Tristan says, sitting on the couch next to Rory.

"Aw, thanks, babe," Rory says.

"Hey, give me your feet," Tristan says.

Rory moves her position and places her feet on Tristan's lap, he starts massaging them.

"Your feet must kill after being on them all week," Tristan says.

"Mhm, that feels good," Rory says.

"I bet," Tristan says. "What time is your mom getting here?"

"In a few hours," Rory says. "What time do you have to leave?"

"In about twenty minutes," Tristan says.

"Are you ready for your meeting?" Rory asks.

"Yes, I am completely ready," Tristan says.

"Good." Rory yawns.

"You tired?" Tristan asks.

"Just a little, I was up at four throwing up," Rory says.

"I heard, I wish there was something I could do," Tristan says.

"Could you carry this baby for nine months and deal with the morning sickness every morning," Rory says.

"I can not," Tristan says.

"I guess there's nothing you can do," Rory says.

"How about a movie marathon tonight," Tristan says.

"With lots of coffee and junk food," Rory says.

"Yes," Tristan says.

"I guess there is something you can do," Rory says.

Rory and Tristan sit there for the next twenty minutes. The entire time Tristan is massaging Rory's feet. When the twenty minutes finally ends, Tristan kisses Rory then heads out the door. Rory continues to read until she falls asleep. A few hours later, Rory is awakened by someone shaking her. She wakes up and sees her father standing over her.

"Hi, Dad," Rory says. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mother had to go into work so I'm bringing you to your appointment," Chris says.

"Oh, I guess we should go," Rory says.

"Yeah," Chris says.

Christopher helps Rory stand up. Rory grabs her purse then they both walk out the door and into Chris's car. Chris drives away from the house onto the road towards the doctor's.

"So how has Tristan been?" Chris asks.

"Good," Rory says.

"And what about you?" Chris asks.

"I've been better. I have been up ridiculously early with morning sickness." Rory says.

"Your mother was the same way," Chris says. "Always up at four in the morning, throwing up in the toilet."

"What did you do?" Rory asks.

"I wore earplugs every night," Chris says.

"What did mom do?" Rory asks.

"She burned them all," Chris says.

"Ha, that's funny," Rory says.

"It wasn't," Chris says.

"Are you coming to Tristan's graduation party?" Rory asks.

"Yes," Chris says.

"Good," Rory says.

"Are you ok?" Chris asks.

"Yeah, I'm just really tired," Rory says. "We went to bed really late last night and with the morning sickness I only got a few hours of sleep."

"Take a nap, I'll wake you up when we get there," Chris says.

Rory doesn't respond. Chris looks over and notices that Rory is sleeping. Chris continues driving until suddenly while crossing an intersection a car comes out of nowhere, hitting the back of the passenger side. Both of them are knocked unconscious.

#####################

Later that day, Tristan is sitting in his old bedroom, on his bed. He's sick of his graduation party. He wouldn't be sick if Rory would show up but even though he appointment was over two hours ago, she still hasn't shown up. He's tried calling her, but she hasn't picked up. Tristan is disturbed by a knocking on the door.

"Come in," Tristan says.

Lorelai walks in. She shuts the door behind her. She's very quiet. If Lorelai is here, why isn't Rory here?

"Where's Rory?" Tristan asks.

"You should come with me," Lorelai says.

"What happened?" Tristan asks. "What's going on?"

"I just got a call from the hospital," Lorelai says. "You see I had an emergency at the inn so I couldn't take Rory to her appointment so Christopher offered to take her and before they made it to the doctors, they were in a car accident. We should really go to the hospital."

"Oh, my god," Tristan says.

"Come on, Rory needs you," Lorelai says.

Lorelai and Tristan both leave his room, making their way down to the front door. Lorelai has her arm around Tristan's waist, holding him up for support. Ethan DuGrey, Tristan's father approaches them.

"Tristan, are you leaving?" Ethan asks.

Tristan doesn't say anything, his knees become weak. Tristan leans onto his father for support. Tristan stops breathing heavy, very heavy. He can feel his legs, getting weaker and weaker. He thanks, god that everyone is outside, in the backyard.

"We need to go outside," Lorelai says.

"Alright," Ethan says.

Ethan and Lorelai each take one of Tristan's arms and leads him outside where the place him on the front steps. Lorelai sits on the steps next to Tristan while Ethan continues standing.

"What's going on?" Ethan asks.

"My husband and Rory were in a car accident. We have to get to the hospital." Lorelai says.

"Alright, come on, let's go." Ethan says.

Ethan and Lorelai once again each take one of Tristan's arms and this time lead him to the car. Tristan and Lorelai are sitting in the back seat while Ethan sits in the driver's seat and drives to the hospital, all three are quiet but no one more than Tristan. They finally make it to the hospital, all three of them walk into the hospital.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Lorelai Hayden." Lorelai says.

"Yes, she's in room 206, just down the hall." The receptionist says.

"Thank you, Tristan, why don't you go alone." Lorelai says.

"Alright." Tristan says speaking up for the first time.

Tristan walks away from Lorelai and Ethan and walks to room 206. He pauses at the door then pushes it open. Laying there in the bed with tubes sticking in her is his mary. He walks over to her bed and takes her hand. You can see the tears in his eyes. He moves her hair out of her face and kisses her on the top of the nose.

"Please, Mary, I need you to wake up. I need to know that you and our baby are ok." Tristan begs. "Please, you can't leave me. You and this baby can't leave me, I don't know what I would do."

"Tristan." Lorelai says.

Tristan turns around and sees Lorelai standing in the doorway, tears running down her face. She slowly makes her way to Tristan's side.

"Where's my dad?" Tristan asks.

"He went home, I told him too." Lorelai whispers.

"Lorelai, is everything ok?" Tristan asks.

"Christopher died, he just died a few minutes ago." Lorelai whispers.

"I'm so sorry, I know you loved him." Tristan says.

"I did, a long time ago." Lorelai says. "Truth was we were getting a divorce and now he's gone."

"Did Rory know?" Tristan asks.

"No, we were going to tell her but we never got a chance." Lorelai says.

"Everything is going to be fine, we'll make it through it." Tristan says.

"I talked to the doctor." Lorelai says. "They're going to be fine but she will most likely be in a small coma."

"Thank god." Tristan says.

"Tristan, there's something you should know." Lorelai says.

"What? What is it? You just said they were going to be fine. Something you should know doesn't classify as fine." Tristan says.

"Tristan." Lorelai says. "They are fine, this as to do with the babies."

"What's wrong with the babies?" Tristan asks. "Wait, did you say babies?"

"Yes, Rory's pregnant with triplets." Lorelai says.

"Triplets, three kids." Tristan says. "We're going to be parents to three kids."

"Yes." Lorelai says.

"Oh god, triplets." Tristan says. "Triplets."

"It's going to be hard for you two for awhile especially on Rory, the doctor told me that she will most likely be on bedrest for most of her pregnancy." Lorelai says.

"You're right, I have to be strong for Rory." Tristan says. "When she wakes up, it's going to be very hard on her especially when she finds out what happened."

"That's right." Lorelai says, placing her arm around Tristan's shoulder. "I'm gonna leave you two alone."

Lorelai removes her arm and starts walking towards the door.

"Lorelai, will you be ok?" Tristan asks.

"Yes, it hurts but I'll manage through." Lorelai says then leaves.

Tristan returns his attention to Rory. He's still shedding tears but instead of sad tears, they're happy tears. His mary and babies are ok. His babies. They're going to be parents to three babies. Three beautiful babies just like their mother. All he needs is for his mary to wake.

 _ **Sneak Peek Of Chapter Three:**_

 _Tristan sat in the chair near Rory's hospital bed, his head is in his hands. He watches as Rory sleep. His moves one of his hands to her now very big stomach. He feels his babies kick, a smile appears on his face. He feels a hand on his shoulder, he looks up and sees Lorelai standing behind him._

" _Hi." Lorelai says._

" _Hi." Tristan says._

" _How is she doing?"_

" _Nothing's changed, she's still in a coma. They're going to have an ultrasound later today."_

" _Did you decide if you wanted to know the genders?"_

" _I think I do, it will give me something to do in that house other than mope around. I can start working on the nursery and when she wakes up, she'll have a few surprises in store but then again I don't want to know because I want Rory and I to find out together."_

" _I know. I know. Hey, how was school? Wasn't today your first day, how'd that go."_

" _I don't want to talk about school. I can't talk about school. I just want Rory to wake up, I want to see her face when I tell her we're having triplets."_

" _Tristan, you can't do this everyday even though it's hard you have to keep going on with life."_

" _It's been five months. Five months and nothing's change. Nothing."_

* * *

 **Chapter Two done! I have to admit I'm not really a fan of chapter two, but I can deal with it. Chapter Three will be up next Thursday. I know I'm posting this chapter early, but I didn't want to get you all waiting so I thought it would be nice to get it up, two days early. I might be able to get chapter three up this Thursday but no promises. Just a heads up, chapter three as in the sneak peek will take place in five months after this one. Luke will be coming into the story, I don't know when but he will definitely be in this story. Thanks everyone for reading. -WritingGurl202**

 **What do you guys want? Triplets wise.**

 **2 boys, 1 girls**

 **2 girls, 1 boys**

 **3 girls, 0 boys**

 **3 boys, 0 girls**

 **What do you guys think? Let me know. Don't forget to review. -WritingGurl202**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gilmore Girls Fanfiction Rory & Tristan **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

 **Hello, y all. New story time. Recently I've started watching Gilmore Girls and am loving it. I also love Rory and Tristan and wish they were a couple. But since they weren't I decided to write a story involving them. I don't know where this story is going to go, really. I will mention that it will involve a pregnancy. I plan on setting a certain day when I will post, however, I haven't decided on a day yet. For now I will post regularly. Enjoy -WritingGurl202**

 **IMPORTANT:**

 **I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, I don't know anything when it comes to being in a coma or medical things, I don't pretend to know anything when it comes to medical stuff. I'm literally just making this up as I go so don't hate me.**

 **Notes Related To This Story:**

 **Lorelai and Christopher got married when they found out she was pregnant with Rory.**

 **Tristan was never sent to military school.**

 **The kiss at the party never happened.**

 **Rory and Dean never dated. Same with Jess.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Tristan sat in the chair near Rory's hospital bed, his head is in his hands. He watches as Rory sleep. His moves one of his hands to her now very big stomach. He feels his babies kick, a smile appears on his face. He feels a hand on his shoulder, he looks up and sees Lorelai standing behind him.

"Hi," Lorelai says.

"Hi," Tristan says.

"How is she doing?"

"Nothing's changed, she's still in a coma. They're going to have an ultrasound later today."

"Did you decide if you wanted to know the genders?"

"I think I do, it will give me something to do in that house other than mope around. I can start working on the nursery and when she wakes up, she'll have a few surprises in store but then again I don't want to know because I want Rory and I to find out together."

"I know. I know. Hey, how was school? Wasn't today your first day, how'd that go."

"I don't want to talk about school. I can't talk about school. I just want Rory to wake up, I want to see her face when I tell her we're having triplets."

"Tristan, you can't do this every day even though it's hard you have to keep going on with life."

"It's been five months. Five months and nothing's change. Nothing."

"Don't give up hope."

"I'm not, I know I need to be strong for all four of them."

"That's right, I've got to go. I have to go home for a few, but I'll be back in a few hours."

"Alright, I'll call you with any updates."

"Alright, bye."

Lorelai kisses Tristan's cheek then leaves. Tristan takes Rory's hand and rubs her hand with his thumb. Once again, tears start falling from his eyes. He quickly wipes them away.

"I miss you," Tristan says. "It's been five months since I heard your voice, every day your stomach gets bigger and our babies are going inside you, I just want you to wake up so we can find out the genders of our babies together. I love you, Rory Gilmore."

Tristan lays his head onto the bed, just letting the tears flow. He kisses Rory's hand. He places one of his hands on Rory's stomach. He continues to let the tears flow, not in a care in the world to who sees him. Tristan feels someone squeezing his hand, only one person could be squeezing his hand. He lifts his head up and sees Rory looking right at him. The sad tears all go away and happy tears come. He stands up and moves to be closer, he leans in to kiss her.

"Bible boy," Rory says.

"What."

"It's a nickname we can up with when you started calling me mary. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Summer or someone."

"What are you talking about?"

"Shouldn't you be with Summer, you know your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Then who is?"

"You."

"What. There's no way I would date you."

"Rory, how old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"I'm going to get the doctor, stay here."

Tristan runs out of the room. Rory is left wondering what is going on. Why Tristan is with her? And why is her stomach bulging?

* * *

 **Chapter Three is done! Big surprise and sort of a cliffhanger. I hope you all like this chapter. I'm not going to mention what genders are for the triplets. So you all keep reading and find out. Also, I want your guys opinions on where this story should go. Please put your input in the reviews or send me a PM. Thanks for reading- WritingGurl202**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Gilmore Girls Fanfiction Rory & Tristan **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

 **Hello, y all. New story time. Recently I've started watching Gilmore Girls and am loving it. I also love Rory and Tristan and wish they were a couple. But since they weren't I decided to write a story involving them. I don't know where this story is going to go, really. I will mention that it will involve a pregnancy. I plan on setting a certain day when I will post, however, I haven't decided on a day yet. For now I will post regularly. Enjoy -WritingGurl202**

 **IMPORTANT:**

 **I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, I don't know anything when it comes to being in a coma or medical things, I don't pretend to know anything when it comes to medical stuff. I'm literally just making this up as I go so don't hate me.**

 **Notes Related To This Story:**

 **Lorelai and Christopher got married when they found out she was pregnant with Rory.**

 **Tristan was never sent to military school.**

 **The kiss at the party never happened.**

 **Rory and Dean never dated. Same with Jess.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

Rory is laying in the hospital bed, waiting for Tristan to return from their house with all the photos. It's been about a day since she woke up and no memories have come back. The doctor said that her memories would take a while to come back, something Tristan was devastated with.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Rory is laying in her hospital bed while the doctor hovers over her, checking her. Tristan stands on the left side of her bed, loosely holds Rory's left hand in both of his hands. He rubs his thumb across her hand. The doctor finishes checking her and stands back into his normal position._

" _Well, it seems the impact on Miss. Hayden's head. she received during the car accident has made her lose her memories." The Doctor says._

" _Will her memories come back?" Tristan asks._

" _In time, I suggest bringing in photos and things that will jog her memory." The doctor says._

" _Alright," Tristan whispers._

" _What if my memories don't come back?" Rory asks._

" _Don't worry, Miss. Hayden, you only have temporary amnesia, but it might take a while for your memories to come back." The Doctor explains._

" _Thank you," Rory says._

" _Your welcome, please come get me if you have any questions. The nurse will be in every hour or so." The Doctor says._

" _Thank you," Tristan whispers._

 _The Doctor nods then leave. The room becomes silent, Tristan continues to rub Rory's hand with his thumb but avoids eye contact with her. Rory stares at Tristan, wondering what's going on in his head. She squeezes his hand, hoping he will look at her, he does. Rory can see the tears in his eyes._

" _Tristan," Rory whispers._

" _Don't. Don't. I know you don't remember anything that's happened between us." Tristan whispers._

" _But you're going to help me remember."_

" _Yes, I'll help you remember, us and our babies."_

" _I can't believe I'm pregnant with triplets. Did you find out the genders?"_

" _No, I was going to but then you woke up."_

" _Do you want to?"_

" _Only if you do."_

" _I think I want to wait till I'm more comfortable. Do you think you could do me a favor?"_

" _Yes, anything."_

" _Could you bring in some photos? Maybe some recent ones, they could possibly help me remember some things."_

" _Of course, I'll get them tomorrow when I get back from school. Do you think you'll be fine on your own tomorrow?"_

" _Yeah, my Mom and Dad will probably come by."_

" _Rory."_

" _What?"_

" _Your Dad was in the car with you. I'm sorry, but he didn't make it. He died five months ago."_

" _What. No, he can't be dead."_

 _Rory does something very unexpected, she sits up and hugs Tristan who hugs her back. Rory starts crying, Tristan holds her tighter and rubs her backs._

" _Shh, Shh. It's ok." Tristan says._

" _I don't want to stay here anymore. I want to go home. Please bring me home." Rory sobs._

" _Rory, babe, I really wish I could, but you have to stay here until the doctor says you can be discharged."_

" _Tristan, please."_

" _I wish I could. Listen to me, I want you to get some sleep, I'm going to call your mom. Alright."_

" _Alright."_

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

Rory rolls onto her side, away from the door, and starts crying. She doesn't notice Tristan walk in. He has a box of photos in his hand and his messenger bag on his shoulder. He notices Rory facing away from the door, hears the sobs coming from her, and sees her body shaking. He places the box and his bag on the chair near her bed and climbs onto the bed. Rory feels the dip in the bed and knows it's Tristan, she rolls back over in the warm arms of Tristan. Even though she doesn't remember anything about their relationship, she knows that he cares for her. Tristan wraps his arms around her, just letting her cry it out. Eventually, Rory's sobs quiet down.

"Hey," Tristan whispers.

"Hey," Rory whispers.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine, and so are you babies."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Tris-bug, I'm fine."

"What."

"What?"

"You called me Tris-bug."

"Yeah."

"It's the nickname you gave me, you would only call me that when we were alone like you just did."

"Oh, I guess that stuck with me."

"Yeah, I guess it did."

"Does that make you happy?"

"Very, do you want to see the pictures I've brought?"

"Yes."

Tristan gets off the bed, grabs the box of photos, then returns to the bed. He opens the box and hands it to Rory.

"How many photos are in this box?"

"Probably over a hundred. You and your mom put all the photos you thought you could use for the wedding hence why this box is marked wedding."

"We were going to use all of these?"

"Most likely, you really wanted people to see the journey through our relationship like this," Tristan says, pulling the top picture out. "This was taken at the beach when we went on our first camping trip together."

Rory takes the photo from Tristan and looks at it. It's, of course, at the beach. Rory is on Tristan's back. They're both wearing green sweatshirts with the hoodies pulled up. Rory is kissing Tristan's cheek.

"Tell me," Rory says.

"About what?"

"Our first camping trip together."

* * *

 **Chapter Four done! WhaWhoo! Next chapter Tristan is going to tell Rory about their first camping trip together… Maybe Rory will remember some more things. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. -WritingGurl202**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Gilmore Girls Fanfiction Rory & Tristan**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

 **Hello, y'all. New story time. Recently I've started watching Gilmore Girls and am loving it. I also love Rory and Tristan and wish they were a couple. But since they weren't I decided to write a story involving them. I don't know where this story is going to go, really. I will mention that it will involve a pregnancy. I plan on setting a certain day when I will post, however, I haven't decided on a day yet. For now, I will post regularly. Enjoy -WritingGurl202**

 **IMPORTANT:**

 **I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, I don't know anything when it comes to being in a coma or medical things, I don't pretend to know anything when it comes to medical stuff. I'm literally just making this up as I go so don't hate me.**

 **Notes Related To This Story:**

 **Lorelai and Christopher got married when they found out she was pregnant with Rory.**

 **Tristan was never sent to military school.**

 **The kiss at the party never happened.**

 **Rory and Dean never dated. Same with Jess.**

 **HEADS UP:**

 **The next couple chapter includes a lot of flashbacks. Some chapters might be an entire flashback.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 _Rory is sitting on a bench outside the school, reading a book. Tristan walks up behind her and places his hands over Rory's eyes…_

" _Guess who," Tristan says._

" _Mhm, I wonder who it could be… It couldn't be my boyfriend, no. He would never do anything like this."_

" _Oh, com on, Mar."_

" _Alright, let's see… Who calls me Mary, let me guess… Tristan."_

" _Right answer."_

 _Tristan removes his hands from Rory's eyes and sits next to her, placing his arm around Rory's shoulders. He also kisses Rory on the cheek._

" _I thought you had to stay after school to take a test," Rory says._

" _I already finished it… I have to ask you something."_

" _What?"_

" _Do you want to come camping with me?"_

" _I don't camp."_

" _Well, I know that but I thought that maybe you would change your mind. I mean we're not camping in the woods, we're camping on a beach. I'm gonna be gone for the entire week. I thought maybe my girlfriend and her family would want to come with me."_

" _Family? You're inviting my mom and dad too."_

" _Yeah, it would be the four of us."_

" _I'll have to talk to my parents… When do you need an answer by?"_

" _Tomorrow night, we leave early Saturday morning."_

" _Alright, I'll tell you tomorrow night at movie night."_

" _Alright, I love you."_

" _I love you too."_

" _What are you doing here? I thought you bus left like twenty minutes ago."_

" _I wanted to see my boyfriend so I was just going to walk to my grandparents after."_

" _I could drive you home."_

" _All the way to Stars Hollow."_

" _Yes."_

" _Have I told you your are an amazing boyfriend."_

" _Maybe a few times."_

" _Can you believe it's almost been a year since we started dating."_

" _No, I can't believe. One year with the perfect girl."_

" _Aw, you're so sweet."_

" _I know."_

 _Tristan and Rory get up from the bench and walk to Tristan's car. Both get into the car then Tristan starts driving towards Stars Hollow…_

PRESENT TIME

"Wait," Rory says. "I actually agreed to think about going on a camping trip with my boyfriend and parents."

"Yes," Tristan says. "I thought for sure that you would end up saying no and I would be stuck with a boring, girlfriend-less weekend but boy, I was shocked when you agreed to come camping with me."

"I really did go camping."

"And you loved every minute of it… Well, almost every minute."

"Why? What happened?"

"Well, it's a long story but I'm guessing no matter what I say, you still want to hear what happened."

"Yes."

"Well, a few years ago, during the camping trip, you noticed…."

 _FLASHBACK CAMPING TRIP_

" _... You're late," Tristan says._

" _Yes, I thought it was nothing but it's almost two weeks late," Rory says._

 _Tristan and Rory are standing in the woods, away from everyone else back at the campsite. Rory has tears in her eyes while Tristan has a look of anger and confusion on his face._

" _You are almost two weeks late and you didn't bother to tell me. Rory, why wouldn't you tell me that you think you might be pregnant. Unless…"_

" _Unless what?"_

" _Unless you cheated on me and you might be pregnant with some other guy's kid."_

" _What! How could you say that? I love you and I have been nothing but loyal to you for the year we've been dating… I can't believe you would accuse me of something like that. I thought you loved me."_

" _I do love you."_

" _Then why would you accuse me of cheating? I thought you knew me… Obviously not."_

" _I do know you… Listen, I'm sorry I said that. I really had no right to say that. I'm just upset that you didn't come to me earlier. We could have figured this out, together, a lot sooner."_

" _I know. I'm sorry."_

 _Tristan walks over to Rory and takes her in his arms. He also kisses her forehead then he pulls her back so he can look at her directly in the face._

" _What are we going to do?" Rory asks._

" _Get a pregnancy test and hope for the best."_

" _Alright."_

" _I love you."_

" _I love you too."_

PRESENT DAY

"What happened?" Rory asks.

Tristan doesn't say anything, he just remains quiet and continues to stare at the wall in front of him. Rory can see the tears forming in his eyes.

"Tristan, what happened?"

"Um, well…. I'm sorry I can't. I have to go, I'll be back later."

Tristan gets up the bed and quickly leaves the room. Rory is left sitting there, wondering what is going on and why Tristan is so upset… What on earth could have happen that would make Tristan so upset?

FEW HOURS LATER…

Tristan is carrying a football and a teddy bear in his hands and is walking into a graveyard. He walks over to a tombstone where there are other footballs, teddy bears, and some flowers. He stands in front of the tombstone, just looking at it. You can see the tears running down his face. He kneels down, puts the football and teddy bear on each side of the tombstone then starts to trace the letters. The tombstone reads _JASON JANLEN DUGREY, LOVING SON, APRIL 4, 2000-MAY 4, 2001._

"Hey, buddy," Tristan says. "I'm sorry I haven't been coming by lately, you see, your mommy got hurt and like I told you before she was sleeping, well, she woke and is having trouble remembering stuff but don't worry buddy, I'll make sure that she remembers you. I have to be honest with ya bud, I tried to tell her today but I got real emotional and I couldn't tell her but I promise I will tell her. You can count on it."

Tristan places a kiss on the tombstone then gets up and stands back. He takes a camera out and snaps a picture of it, planning on showing it to Rory. He was going to show and tell her how they had a son and how he died.

* * *

 **Surprise! Surprise! There is Chapter Five for you all. I promise you the next chapter will have Jason Janlen DuGrey. It will probably have three things: 1. Rory and Tristan finding out they're expecting. 2. Rory and Tristan finding they're having a boy and 3. The birth of Jason Janlen DuGrey.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Gilmore Girls Fanfiction Rory & Tristan **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

 **OK SO THERE WAS SOME CONFUSION WITH WHO JASON WAS. RORY WAS PREGNANT BEFORE THE BECOMING PREGNANT WITH THE TRIPLETS. HAS STATED IN THE LAST CHAPTER, JASON DIED.**

 **Hello, y all. New story time. Recently I've started watching Gilmore Girls and am loving it. I also love Rory and Tristan and wish they were a couple. But since they weren't I decided to write a story involving them. I don't know where this story is going to go, really. I will mention that it will involve a pregnancy. I plan on setting a certain day when I will post, however, I haven't decided on a day yet. For now I will post regularly. Enjoy -WritingGurl202**

 **IMPORTANT:**

 **I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, I don't know anything when it comes to being in a coma or medical things, I don't pretend to know anything when it comes to medical stuff. I'm literally just making this up as I go so don't hate me.**

 **Notes Related To This Story:**

 **Lorelai and Christopher got married when they found out she was pregnant with Rory.**

 **Tristan was never sent to military school.**

 **The kiss at the party never happened.**

 **Rory and Dean never dated. Same with Jess.**

 **HEADS UP:**

 **The next couple chapter includes a lot of flashbacks. Some chapters might be an entire flashback.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

 _Rory is standing in a bathroom at a gas station, not far from the beach. She's staring at a pregnancy test… A positive pregnancy test. Oh god, she was pregnant. Rory places the test into her pocket then walks out of the bathroom and into Tristan's car where he is waiting. Rory sits in the passenger sit and stares out the window. Tristan sits next to her in the driver's seat, staring at Rory._

" _Well." Tristan says._

" _I don't want to talk about it," Rory says._

" _Rory, we need to talk about it… Whether you want to or not. Our whole future is in whether or not you're pregnant. What if you are pregnant? Huh. This involves me too, it's not just your life this thing will ruin our lives. I'm mean I know what I said before but I mean we're sixteen and well I don't want to be a father. I'm sorry, Rory. I can't be a father! I Rory! We can't be parents! …"_

" _I'm pregnant!"_

" _What?"_

" _You heard me… I'm pregnant with your child. Congrats to me, I guess I'll be raising our child on my own."_

 _Rory doesn't wait for Tristan to respond instead she gets out of the car and starts walking away. Once Tristan proceeds what is happening, Rory is already gone. Tristan starts the car and pulls out of the gas station. He starts driving towards the campsite. Only after five minutes of driving, he sees Rory walking. He pulls the car over, gets out of the car, and runs up to Rory. He grabs Rory by the arm and turns her towards him._

" _Let me go."_

" _No."_

" _What? What do you want? Do you want to tell me that you're glad that I'm clearing you of responsibility of being a father. You don't have to remind me that I'm going to be a single mother raising a baby at sixteen. I get it. I'll just get out of your life as soon as we get back."_

" _You're not going to be single mother, I'm going to help you."_

" _What? But you said."_

" _Forget what I said… I overreacted. I didn't know what I was thinking when I said those things. I'm sorry. I promise you it will never happen again. I will never leave you or our baby. I love you, Rory Gilmore."_

" _I don't know what to say."_

" _Tell me you love because I know you do."_

" _I love you…"_

NINE MONTHS LATER…

" _... Jason Janlen DuGrey," Rory says._

 _Rory is laying in a hospital bed, holding a baby boy. Tristan is sitting next to her with one arm wrapped around Rory's shoulder and the other around the baby with his hand stroking his little cheek._

" _He is adorable," Tristan says._

" _Can you believe he's ours?"_

" _No, I can't. I really can't."_

" _I'm glad we decided to keep him."_

" _Me too."_

" _Are you ok?"_

" _Yeah, I'm just really in awe that he's our son…. I'm mean, come on, Rory, he can't be our son… He's just so precious and adorable and looks exactly like his mother. He really is just unbelieveable, we're parents."_

" _Yes, we are."_

" _I still can't believe you gave birth to him…"_

" _Yeah, about that, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was in a lot of pain and pushing an eight ounce baby out of me. Who knew this kid would be eight ounces."_

" _It's alright, both my girlfriend and son are completely healthy."_

" _I love you."_

" _I love you too and Jason."_

A LITTLE OVER A YEAR LATER, A FEW DAYS BEFORE MAY 4, 2002… MAY 1, 2002

 _Tristan is walking towards his son's room. He's going to wake him up from his afternoon nap. It's only Tristan and Jason home. Everyone else is either shopping or at work. Rory is currently shopping for some clothes for Jason. He's just growing up too damn fast. Tristan walks in the shared room between the three of them. Jasn is laying on Rory and Tristan's bed since he refused to sleep in his crib mainly because he wasn't feeling good and Tristan really didn't want to argue with him so he let him sleep on their bed. Tristan gently lays on the bed and starts to gently shake Jason._

" _Hey, Jason, buddy, it's time to get up. I just got off the phone with Mommy and she's on her way home," Tristan says._

 _Jason makes no attempts to wake up instead he just lays there. Tristan notices how pale Jason is. Tristan picks Jason up and holds him in his arms. He can feel how cold his son is. He quickly feels his pulse and notices his weak. Very weak._

" _Oh, god… No, no, no," Tristan whispers. "Hold on, Jason, I'm gonna get you some help."_

 _Tristan grabs Jason's blanket and wraps it around him then runs out the door. He wasn't going to let his son die. Jason, he can't die. No._

FEW DAYS LATER, MAY 10, 2002

 _Flat lined. Flat lined. Flat lined. No. No. No. Tristan sat kneeling at his son's grave, crying his eyes out. Rory stood behind him, with tears of her own, and her hand on Tristan's shoulder. Jason DuGrey died on May 4, 2002 without ever regaining conscious. Tristan never got to tell him goodbye or that he loved him._

" _Why! Why!" Tristan yells._

" _Tristan," Rory whispers._

" _We only had a year! I wasn't ready to say goodbye! I want our boy back!" Tristan yells._

" _I know, Tristan, I know. I miss him too."_

" _How could this have happened? We took care of him, he was healthy."_

" _Tristan, it's not your fault."_

" _Yes, it is. It will forever be my fault…. I let my son died and I will never forgive myself."_

#################################

PRESENT DAY

Tristan wakes up, drenched in sweat. He looks around at his surroundings, white hospital room. He's at the hospital, in Rory's room. He's sitting in the chair next to her bed, he obviously fell asleep and all the memories about Jason came flooding back to him. He looks to Rory's bed and finds her not there instead he finds her standing at the window, staring out of the window while rubbing her stomach. Tristan gets up from his spot and walks over to where Rory is standing.

"Hey," Tristan says.

"Hi," Rory says, not removing her eyes from the window.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What's the matter?"

"Who's Jason?"

"What?"

"You were talking in your sleep the only thing you said was why Jason, Why. I just want to know who Jason is… Was. Who is he?"

"Rory, I want to tell you. I really do but everytime I think about it, all these old feelings come back. Feelings that I hate. It was just so unfair."

"What? What was unfair?"

"A month over he was one, he died. He didn't have to die, I didn't even get to say goodbye."

Tristan collapses on the floor, sobbing. Rory kneels down next to him and takes Tristan in her arms, gently rubbing small circles into his back. Tristan holds onto Rory despite her stomach. After a few minutes, Tristan finally calms down. He lets go of Rory and looks at her directly in the eyes, he takes her hands in his.

"Rory, you need to something."

"About Jason?"

"About Jason."

"Ok, who is he?"

"Jason, he was… He was… Our… He was our son."

"What. Jason was our son."

"Yes, he died a little over a month after his first birthday. I set him down for his nap, he wasn't feeling good and refused to sleep in his crib so I placed and when I went to wake him up, he wouldn't wake, he was pale and cold and pulse was weak, really weak so I took him to the hospital, we were there from May 1st to May 4th, the day he died."

At this point both Rory and Tristan have tears running down their faces. Tristan because of telling Rory about the son they had and lost. Rory because she doesn't remember their son which must devastate Tristan.

"I'm sorry," Rory says.

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one who let him die. I was the one watching him and I let him die," Tristan sobs.

"Tristan, it's not your fault. You can't blame yourself."

"Yes, I can. I was there, right downstairs from him while he was dying. A was a terrible father. I let our son die."

"Tristan, I'm sure the doctor had a logic reason for our son dying. Please, just stop blaming yourself. I know you want to blame yourself but how could you have known that he was sick like the doctor said it was uncommon if you don't test for it."

"What?"

"What?"

"You said like the doctor said it was uncommon if you don't test for it. I never said anything about the doctor," Tristan says, cupping Rory's face. "Your memory is coming back. It really is."

"I know. I've been meaning to tell you but over the past few days you've been upset so I didn't want to."

"Tell me what?"

"Well, my memories before the accident came back and some from before that… I guess really the only ones that I don't remember is from the camping trip to when Jason died."

"That's amazing. I'm so happy, maybe you can come home soon. To be honest, I'm kind of sick of sleeping in a chair, I've been doing it for seven months. I'd rather sleep in our bed, next to you."

"I love you."

"I love you too,"

* * *

 **There is chapter six. I felt like this chapter moved fast and was kind of crappy but I promise you the chapters will get better. I've been super busy and will be busy the for the rest of July which is why there will probably be a big lap of time where I don't update but I will update in August. Thanks for reading! -WritingGurl202**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Gilmore Girls Fanfiction Rory & Tristan **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

 **Hello, y all. New story time. Recently I've started watching Gilmore Girls and am loving it. I also love Rory and Tristan and wish they were a couple. But since they weren't I decided to write a story involving them. I don't know where this story is going to go, really. I will mention that it will involve a pregnancy. I plan on setting a certain day when I will post, however, I haven't decided on a day yet. For now I will post regularly. Enjoy -WritingGurl202**

 **IMPORTANT:**

 **I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, I don't know anything when it comes to being in a coma or medical things, I don't pretend to know anything when it comes to medical stuff. I'm literally just making this up as I go so don't hate me.**

 **Notes Related To This Story:**

 **Lorelai and Christopher got married when they found out she was pregnant with Rory.**

 **Tristan was never sent to military school.**

 **The kiss at the party never happened.**

 **Rory and Dean never dated. Same with Jess.**

 **HEADS UP:**

 **The next couple chapter includes a lot of flashbacks. Some chapters might be an entire flashback.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

Rory is walking around her and Tristan's house, taking in everything. Even though she's been home for a few days, she still walks up in the middle of night, wanting to take in everything in the house like right now. It's two a.m. and Rory is walking around the house, she stops at a door that she noticed before but has never gone in the room. The door is labeled 'The DuGrey Kids'. She decides this time to go into the room. When she enters and turns the light on, she's amazed at what she sees. Three cribs set up, all of them brown. There's a rocking chairing in the corner. She makes her way over to the rocking chair and sits down in it. Rocking back and forth while rubbing her stomach. Shortly after sitting down, she falls asleep…

"Rory, hey, Rory," Tristan says softly, waking her up.

Rory wakes up and sees Tristan kneeling in front of her. She's still sitting in the rocking chair with her hand on her stomach.

"Hi," Rory says.

"Hi."

"I see you found the kid's room. It was going to be a surprise but I figured you'd find it when you were wandering and you did."

"You did this?"

"Yeah, for a few weeks."

"You bought all this. When on earth did you have the time?"

"I didn't buy anything. Two of the cribs are from my parents and your mother which of course were yours and mine then the rocking chair and crib were… They were Jason's."

"Oh."

"I figured we use all of this stuff instead of buying all new stuff."

"You were right."

"Come on, let's get you back in bed." Tristan says, standing up and putting out his hand for Rory to take.

Rory takes Tristan's hand, he pulls her up out of the rocking chair. Together, they walk back into their bedroom. Tristan lays down but Rory sits on the edge of the bed, just rubbing her stomach. Tristan moves to lay behind her, he puts his hands on her stomach.

"You ok?" Tristan asks.

"Yeah, the babies… They've just been kicking, a lot."

"Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Alright, come lay down. Maybe, they'll feel better if you change your position. After all, you've been in the sitting position for a long time."

"Yeah, you're right."

Tristan moves back to his side and Rory lays down on her side. Once Rory is laying down, Tristan places a hand on top hers.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah."

"You would tell me if it wasn't right."

"Yes, Tris-bug, I would tell you if something was wrong. I'm just thinking about some things. It's nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I'm gonna go to sleep. Wake me up if anything is wrong or you need something, alright."

"Alright."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Rory falls asleep before Tristan… Tristan just lays there, staring at the ceiling. He looks at the clock, it's May 4, at 3:12 in the morning. The exact time Jason died. This day is going to be the hardest day on both of them. Especially for Tristan, it's going to be a long and hard day.

* * *

 **I know. I know. I know.**

 **It's been forever since I updated but don't worry I promise I will update more often. Recently, I've had a lot of stuff happen in my life which is why I haven't updated. I promise I'll post another chapter soon.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **-WritingGurl202**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Gilmore Girls Fanfiction Rory & Tristan **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

 **NEW AUTHOR'S NOTE-PLEASE READ:**

 **Okay, so I know it's been awhile since I've updated but I've started and I'm still trying to get use to all the stuff I have to do. Plus I have other activities that I am very dedicated to so updates won't be every week. They might become every couple of weeks. Thanks for reading. -WritingGurl202**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

Tristan is sitting in his office, his eyes are red and puffy, he's looking at the first picture he took of Jason when Jason was home from the hospital. That's all he's been doing for the past couple of hours, staring at the picture. Remembering, everything about that picture. It was the best day of his life. Rory and Tristan had just brought Jason home from the hospital in his cute Mommy's Boy onesie. Rory kissing Jason's puffy cheek. Tears start running down Tristan's face again. He places the picture down on top of the desk, runs his hands up his face, wiping away all the tears then leaves his office in search of Rory, still thinking about the day that picture was taken.

 _APRIL 10, 2001_

 _Rory and Tristan are in their shared room at the Hayden residence with their little bundle of joy on the bed with Rory hovering over him. Tristan is standing on the other side of the bed, taking pictures of the two of them. He has a big smile on his face watching the two people he loves the most. He snaps a picture of Rory kissing Jason's cheek. Rory picks Jason up and places him in the crib to take his nap then leans against the crib. Tristan walks over to Rory and wraps his arm around her waist._

" _He's so precious," Rory says._

" _Yes, he is and so are you," Tristan says, kissing Rory on the forehead._

" _I love you."_

" _I love you too."_

" _I can't wait till we have more kids."_

" _Neither can I."_

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

Tristan throws a stapler at the door just has it's opening. Rory gets hit in the head with the stapler in the forehead and starts bleeding. Tristan quickly makes his way over to Rory.

"Oh god, Rory, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were coming in," Tristan says. "I'm so sorry. God, are you okay? Let me look at it."

"You've done enough," Rory snaps, stepping away from Tristan.

"Rory," Tristan says.

"No! Stay away from me," Rory says, stepping further away from Tristan.

"Rory, I said I'm sorry," Tristan says, looking down at the floor. "I didn't mean it. I just wanted to take out my anger… I didn't you were going to come into the room. I swear if I knew you were coming into the room, I would have never thrown that stapler at the door. I swear to you, I love you."

Tristan looks up to see Rory is gone. Tristan leaves his office and goes in search of Rory. He finds her in their bedroom, packing a bag. She's still bleeding but it too busy angrily packing her bag to care.

"Rory," Tristan says. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm packing."

"I can see that. Why the hell are you packing?"

"Because I'm leaving."

"What!"

"You heard me. I'm leaving. I'm going to stay with my mom for a few days."

"Why?"

"Because I can't stay here! I can't stay here with you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ever since I woke up nothing has been the same. You've grown distant from me… It's like Jason all over again."

"Like Jason all over again. You remember?"

"Yes, I remember everything. The way you started drinking and partying and ignoring me for weeks. I even started to think it was my fault that Jason died like I could have done something to stop him from dying. Maybe if I hadn't gone shopping that day and just stayed home… Maybe Jason would still be alive."

"Are you saying that Jason's death was my fault? Because I can tell you that his death wasn't my fault! He was my son as well as yours!"

"Just shut up! I can't take this anymore! I'm sorry, Tristan, I don't this is going to work."

"What are you saying?"

"I think we should break up."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! OMG, what's going to happen next? Keep reading and find out.**

 **Thanks, everyone who is still reading this story even though my updates have become limited. Until next time, WritingGurl202**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Gilmore Girls Fanfiction Rory & Tristan **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

 **NEW AUTHOR'S NOTE-PLEASE READ:**

 **Okay, so I know it's been awhile since I've updated but I've started and I'm still trying to get use to all the stuff I have to do. Plus I have other activities that I am very dedicated to so updates won't be every week. They might become every couple of weeks. Thanks for reading. -WritingGurl202**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

"Baby, if you're this miserable, you should go back home to Tristan," Lorelei says while wrapping an arm around Rory, who is crying on the couch.

"I'm such a terrible person," Rory sobs. "I mean ever since I woke up everything as been different. Dad died and Tristan hasn't been the same. I thought I was doing the right thing by leaving Tristan, but these babies need a father. I can't take his children away. He's already lost one child. What would he do if he lost these three."

"Honey, go back to him. You two need each other. Just like when Jason died, you too needed each other. Just go to him, Rory, he's been going through all these emotions for months. When you were in your coma, he spent all day sitting by your side, talking to you. When school started, he would go to his classes and then go straight to the hospital and sit by your bedside while doing his homework. Rory, he's been through so much. Maybe, he should explain it himself," Lorelei explains.

"I'm going to go see him… I need to talk to him," Rory says.

"Okay, baby, you go and see him," Lorelei says.

 _Half an hour later…_

Rory walks into the cottage, it's dark outside and it's dark in the cottage. She can see Tristan hunched on the couch, she can see his body visibly shaking. She can hear the sobs coming from his as well. She makes her way over to him. She sits on the couch and wraps her arms around his shoulder. He immediately leans into her touch.

"Tristan, I'm so sorry," Rory says. "I never once took in that you've been going through so much. I'm so sorry, Tris-bee. Could you ever forgive me?"

Tristan looks up at Rory, the tears still running down his face.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I-I-I came to talk to you. I wanted to apologize. They way acted… It was wrong. I haven't once taken in your feelings. I'm mean everything you've gone through. How could I be so selfish?" I'm the worst person in this world… I'm going to be a terrible mother."

"Hey! Stop that right now," Tristan says, very loudly, taking Rory's hands in his own. "You are going to be a terrific mother. You were a terrific mother to Jason even if we only had him for a year. You were a terrific mother. Don't ever think otherwise. You are a wonderful mother and girlfriend…. Well, ex-girlfriend, I guess. I don't what we are. I guess we do have to talk."

"Yeah, I'm so sorry for what I said. I need you in my life… Our babies need you in their lives. I want to get back together. I want to be your girlfriend… I want to be your wife. I want to be Mrs. Tristan DuGrey, I want to be with you and raise our babies together."

Tristan let's go of Rory's hands and gets off the couch and kneels on one knee in front of her, he takes a small ring box out of his pocket. In the box is Rory's engagement ring that she gave back to Tristan when she left.

"Lorelei Leigh Gilmore the III, will you do the honors and become my wife?"

"Yes."

Tristan takes the ring out of the box and places it on Rory's ring finger. They share a sweet kiss and then the lean their foreheads against each others. Tristan is rubbing Rory's cheek with his thumb.

"Tristan," Rory whispers.

"Yeah."

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it? You can tell me anything."

"My water just broke."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Gilmore Girls Fanfiction Rory & Tristan **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

 **NEW AUTHOR'S NOTE-PLEASE READ:**

 **Sorry, this has taken so long, but I've been super busy, which is no excuse. However, here is chapter ten. I will hopefully have chapter 11 up soon.**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

 _Rory paced her bedroom back and forth, as she anxiously waited for Tristan to return home. It was five o'clock in the morning and she hadn't slept one wink. She was way too worried about Tristan to actually sleep. It had been exactly six months since Jason died and Tristan continued to get worse. She didn't like seeing her boyfriend like this. Her heart was already broken from Jason's death and it was breaking even more everytime Tristan would stay out for the entire night, party, and drink. She tried to stop him from going out, but he never stayed home. Finally, she just gave up because it wasn't worth her time. This was the final straw for her, she decided she was going to break up with Tristan. As hard as it's going to be, she has to do it. She too broken and she knew Tristan wasn't going to be any help. She had to do what was best for her…_

 _Tristan eventually came home around six o'clock, Rory was still up and was still pacing the bedroom floor. She took one look at Tristan and go tell that was completely sober. She was taken back, normally, he would come in here and be completely drunk. She couldn't believe that he was sober. It didn't make sense, why was she sober? She wasn't complaining, she was just confused. So confused._

" _Rory," Tristan sighs. "Have you been up all night?"_

" _Yes," Rory whispers, then becomes very upset. "Of course, I was up all night you idiot! I've been worried sick about you all night! Do you even know what today is! Do you?"_

" _Rory," Tristan calmly says while walking towards her. "Baby, I know what today is. I know it's been six months. I really wish things didn't work out the way they did, but they did. I know what today is, is not a good celebration, but I wanted to do something so we would always have Jason in our lives."_

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _Here," Tristan says, handing Rory a small gift box. "I've been working on this for a while. I hope you like it."_

 _Rory takes the small gift box from Tristan's hands and slowly opens it. She's shocked by what she sees when she lifts the lid away._

" _Tristan," Rory whispers._

" _I hope you like it," Tristan says. "I-I came to my senses a few days ago. I realized what an idiot I was being. I've been treating like a piece of trash and you're not a piece of trash. I don't know how I could have treated my girlfriend like that. I'm the worst boyfriend ever. I thought the necklace might make up for a small part of what I've done. I'm sorry."_

" _Tristan," Rory says, lifting the emerald necklace out of the box. "This is beautiful. It even has Jason's name on it."_

" _So do you like it?"_

" _I love it," Rory breathes, a few tears falling down her cheeks. "It's beautiful. Thank you."_

" _I know it doesn't make up for even half the crap I've put you through over the past six months," Tristan pauses. "I shouldn't have gone drinking or partying. I should have stayed here with you. I love you."_

 _(END OF FLASHBACK)_

Rory runs her fingers over the emerald necklace, as she sits in the hospital bed. She smiles at the memory. Sure the memory started off pretty bad, but it ended up being pretty sweet. After that night, Tristan always remained at Rory's side during every single night. Sometimes, when they both couldn't sleep, they would stay up and talk. Those were her favorite memories, staying up and talking. Tristan walks out of the bathroom and immediately notices Rory smiling. He can't help but smile, looking at his fiancè smiling when she's in such pain. What a brave woman. He doesn't know why she's smiling, but he's happy she's smiling. If she's happy then he's happy too, plain and simple. Tristan makes his way from the bathroom door to over to her bedside, still smiling, watching his beautiful fiancè.

"Hey, beautiful," Tristan says. "What's got you smiling like that?"

"Oh," Rory says, smiling and blushing. "I was just thinking about when you gave me this necklace and all those nights after that,"

"Yeah," Tristan says, smiling and frowning all at the same time. "I remember that. I'm still sorry about what I did. I shouldn't have done that, I should have been with you and I wasn't."

"Tristan, I forgave a long time ago," Rory says, taking Tristan's hand. "I love you and don't forget you were with me all those nights after that. That's what matters."

"I love you too," Tristan pauses. "I wish I was with you all those nights before, but I can't be stuck in the past. I have to be in the present, where our three babies are coming into the world. Why are you squeezing my hand? Are you feeling okay? Should I-"

"Contraction," Rory pauses. "It's just a contraction, nothing we need the doctor for. Just stay by my side until these babies are born. God, I can't wait for these babies to be out. God, this so much pain."

"Are you sure you don't want me to get the doctor, maybe we can get you an ep-"

"No medicine, medicine-free labor. We can do this, right?"

"Uh, yeah," Tristan pauses. "Are you sure you don't-"

"I'm positive, I want a medicine free birth and that is what I am going to do. Alright?"

"Okay."

"We didn't come up with names."

"What?"

"We didn't come up with names for the babies, what are we going to name them? Oh, Tristan."

"Hey, don't worry about it. All that we have to worry about right now is making sure we get these babies into the world, alright?"

"But-"

"No buts. Just get some rest, if anything I know this is going to take awhile so just sleep and I'll be right here when you get back."

"Promise," Rory says, placing her head on Tristan's shoulder.

"I promise," Tristan whispers to a sleepy Rory then places a kiss on her forehead.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Thirteen hours and she was still in labor, thirteen very long hours. Tristan was by her side the whole time. Yes, he was exhausted, but not as exhausted as Rory. He is unbelievably proud of her, thirteen hours of this pain and she's still going without a drop of medicine. He couldn't be prouder of her. Yes, they went through this once before, but, of course, it was one baby, this was with three babies. Man, Tristan still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that they were expecting triplets. Three babies. Three kids. He already knew they were going to be a handful. He could already see them causing trouble. Running around naked, escaping from the bath. He couldn't wait to live through those years. He didn't get those years with Jason. He only got three things with Jason… His first birthday, his first steps, and his first word. He remembers all those times, he was the happiest man on earth. Just thinking about all those times brought a smile to Tristan's face, but it also brought tears. Tears for his son. The son he'll never get to see smile or laugh again. He missed Jason more than you could ever know. The memories he cares, he will cherish forever.

 _(TRISTAN'S FLASHBACK)_

 _Tristan just walked the door of his and Rory's bedroom. He quietly walked over to the crib at the far end of the room. He wasn't even surprised that the little baby boy was already awake. The six-month-old smiled up at his father. Tristan's world lit up every time he saw his little boy's face. Nothing else mattered in the world except for his girlfriend and his son. His life seemed suddenly complete. He never knew that he was missing something in his life until he met Rory and when their son was born. He knew his life was changing for the better… Tristan's brought out of his thoughts by something he didn't expect to happen…_

" _Da-Da," Six-month-old Jason says._

 _Tristan looks down at his son. He just spoke his first word. He couldn't be prouder. Not only because he just spoke his first word, but he said da-da. He picks his son up and lifted him over his head, completely unaware of the woman standing in the doorway._

" _I am so proud of you, buddy. I can't believe you just spoke your first word. Mommy is going to be so proud of you."_

" _I'm proud of both of you," Rory says making her way from the doorway over to Tristan._

" _Why are you proud of me?" Tristan asks, placing Jason on his hip._

" _Because of the man you've become," Rory says. "You are the man every girl wants to fall in love and I'm lucky enough to have you, as well as our son."_

" _You really believe I've changed?" Tristan asks._

" _Of course, you have. Why don't you see it? You've become a wonderful man and an amazing father."_

" _It's because of you," Tristan says. "It's all because of you. If you hadn't come into my life, I wouldn't be the person I am today. You've changed me, I would never have made it this far if it wasn't for you."_

" _What are you talking about?"_

 _(END OF FLASHBACK)_

Tristan knew what he meant by those words. His life was a mess before Rory came into the picture. Sometimes he doesn't know how he survived. He often thinks back to those times, wondering what in his life kept going. He knows. He would never have made it through life if it wasn't for him. He wouldn't even be sitting here if it wasn't for him. He would forever be grateful for Ryker James. Just thinking about him brought tears to his eyes. If it wasn't for Ryker, Tristan would be dead right now. He wouldn't be sitting waiting for his three children to come into the world. He'd be six feet under. He would always have that day buried in his mind.

 _(FLASHBACK)_

 _Tristan knew he wanted to do this. There was no making up his mind. He had nothing left to live for. His parents were never around. His grandfather had passed on. The one who ever cared about him was gone. So he didn't have anything else to live for. No one cared about him so what was the point on living in a life where nobody cared about you. He made his mind up to kill himself weeks ago, but he wanted to wait till everyone was gone. That way there would be no one to stop him. He wanted so desperately to end the pain that was always running through him. He couldn't think of one good thing in his life. Nothing at all. It didn't matter that the phone kept ringing. It didn't matter that he was the king of chilton. What did matter be the yelling coming from down the hall? Wait, yelling down the hall? It didn't make sense to Tristan, there was no one else in the house besides him. Well, there has to be someone else in the house if he was hearing someone yell. There has to be someone in the house since said person is now banging on his door, but who could it be. Tristan made his way to the door to throw out whoever was here. Boy, he was completely surprised when he opened the door._

" _Ryker? Ryker James?"_

" _Hey, Tristan, didn't you miss me?"_

" _How'd you get in? Nobody else is here beside me."_

" _I still have the key you gave me when we were seven. Who knew it would come in handy."_

" _What are you doing here?"_

" _I wanted to see what my best friend has been up to since I left."_

 _They talked. They talked about everything. Tristan, after Ryker read his suicide note, what he was planning on doing. Ryker talked him out of it. Tristan would never forget what Ryker told him._

" _Call me anytime you feel like this. Remember, we're best friends. As cheesy as that sounds. I'll see you in the future."_

 _(END OF FLASHBACK)_

Tristan stood right outside Rory's room with the phone up to his ear, listening to the ring tone. After the fifth ring, someone finally picks up the phone.

"Ryker? Ryker James?" Tristan asks.

"Tristan? Tristan DuGrey? Nice to hear from you, man. What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"Hey, man. Yeah, everything's okay. I'm at the hospital right now-"

"Wait, what's going on? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. My fiancè is in labor, she's about ready to give birth to triplets."

"Triplets? Wow, congrats, Tristan," Ryker pauses. "But why are you calling me?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you if you would come to the hospital and meet the babies."

"Of course, I'll be there. Where are you?"

"Hartford Memorial Hospital."

"Alright, I'll be there in a few hours."

"Alright, cool, see you in a few hours. Hopefully, the babies will be here by then."

"Hey, Tristan, just out of curiosity, why do you want me at the hospital?"

"Because if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here right now."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, everyone.**

 **Here is the long awaited Chapter 12.**

 **Hope you all like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Ryker James closed the phone and placed it back on the table where it had previously been. The first second he knew it was Tristan, he became worried. He thought something bad happened, but the instant Tristan told him that he wanted him to meet his children, triplets. Ryker couldn't believe it, his friend is going to be a father to triplets, no less. If there was anything he knew, it was that Tristan would be a good father. What puzzled him was why Tristan asked for him to show up at the hospital. It confused him, but he told Tristan that he was going to be at the hospital. He was going to be there for his friend. For his best friend. There was no way he was going to miss this. Guess it's a good thing that he just happens to be in Hartford to visit his girlfriend. Sure, he was going to have to change some of his plans, but he's sure she won't mind. He got up and headed towards the room where his girlfriend currently residing in. He was going to be there for his best friend because Ryker remembered when Tristan helped him. When he was in trouble, he would always be thankful for Tristan, just as he knew Tristan would always be thankful for him.

 _ **(Ryker's Flashback)**_

 _Ryker sat on the stair, a secret spot where teachers can't catch students. This is the spot where Ryker spent all his time when he would always skip class. He knew at this point school was long over. He didn't care. He just wants to sit here and smoke all the cigarettes he had. He barely made a move when his friend… Best friend, Tristan sat next to him, holding what looked like a pack of gum._

" _What's that?" Ryker asks._

" _It's a pack of gum," Tristan says._

" _Why do I need a pack of gum?"_

" _Because every time in the future when you feel the need to have a cigarette you chew a piece of gum and when you run out of gum, I'll get you more."_

" _What if I don't want to?"_

" _You'll do it because you and I both know that you want to quit those horrible things," Tristan pauses. "You and I both know you want to change your life. I'm willing to help you, but the first thing is quitting those things."_

" _We haven't talked in two months," Ryker says. "Why do you want to help me? No one wants to help me."_

" _I do," Tristan says. "You know it's said when a person is quiet, they tend to be screaming inside. Are you screaming inside?"_

" _Yes," Ryker whispers._

" _So let me help you," Tristan says._

 _ **(END OF FLASHBACK)**_

Ryker walks through the hall of the hospital, he turned a corner and sees Tristan. Tristan hasn't noticed him so Ryker slowly makes to Tristan's side. He sees Tristan looking down at three babies.

"Three kids, wow, congrats," Ryker says.

"Thanks, Ryker," Tristan pauses. "Ryker! Hey man. I can't believe you're here."

"Well, I am," Ryker says. "I told you I wouldn't miss this. My girlfriend totally understand, apparently she's you."

"What's her name?"

"Paris Ge…"

"Yep, I know her," Tristan pauses. "She's one of Rory's best friend. They haven't seen each other in months since Paris decided to finish her final school year in Paris which is where I'm guessing you two met."

"Yeah, that's where we met, but we didn't start dating until she returned here," Ryker says. "But enough about me, what about you? Mr. Dad. Tell which of these are yours."

"Those three," Tristan says.

Tristan points to the three babies laying in front, two little girls and one boy. Tristan smiled as they continued to sleep, he is so happy. His kids were okay and so was Rory, nothing could be better.

"So, what are their names?"

"Baby A, the boy, his name is Ryker Jason DuGrey, baby B, the first girl, her name is James Lorelai DuGrey, and baby C, the second girl, her name is Paris Hailey DuGrey," Tristan says, smiling.

"Wait," Ryker pauses. "Your son's name is Ryker and one of your daughter's name is James, that's my name."

"So it is," Tristan smirks.

"You named your kid's after me, why?"

"Well, we wanted to name them after the godparents," Tristan says. "You know, Rory called Paris to tell her."

"Wait, godparents? What are you talking about?"

"You're their godfather."

"I'm their godfather?"

"If you want to be."

"Of course."

"Then it's settled," Tristan says. "You are going to be the godfather, Paris will most likely say yes."

"Most likely."

"So," Tristan pauses. "When are you going to propose?"

"What are you talking about?"

"When are you going to propose to Paris?"

"Tristan, we only started dating like three months ago."

"And you're going to propose."

"Maybe."

"Hey," Tristan says. "You should come met my fiance`, Rory,"

"Rory?"

"Rory Gilmore."

Ryker gives a weak smile and follows Tristan to the room where Rory. He doesn't have the heart to tell his best friend that he already knows Rory. Oh, yes, he already knows Rory. He knows because he hooked up with her. He had no idea she was his best friend's girl when he hooked with her. She told him after. The guilt was already eating him alive.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 _He kissed her, he kissed her neck. He kissed her everywhere. He knew they weren't in their right minds. Before he had a chance to pull her, she did first. Her eyes said it all, regret and guilt. He didn't know what was wrong. He couldn't ask. Hell, he could barely even remember her name, how was he suppose to ask her what was wrong. He knew that she had just woken up with her boyfriend, but that was all he remembered about her._

" _I should really go," She says softly. "I shouldn't be doing this."_

" _Oh, come on," He says. "What's so bad? Didn't you just break up with your long time boyfriend or whatever."_

" _It isn't that simple."_

" _Why not?"_

" _Because we have a son together," She says._

 _Without saying another word, the girl leaves. He couldn't believe it. Ryker was just made a very quick rebound. It was only then he remembered her name. Rory. Rory Gilmore. For the life of him, he couldn't place where he had heard that name before, but like most times it was at the tip of his tongue._

 _..._

He nervously shifted from foot to foot, as he waited to be introduced to Rory. He knew he didn't need to be introduced to her. He's already met and suddenly he was having very big regrets. He can't believe he actually made out with his best friend's girl. He felt like such an idiot. How could he do this to his best friend? Of course at the time, he didn't know that she was Tristan's girlfriend. He felt so guilty. Tristan had name his children after him. How could he live with himself? He knew he needed to tell Tristan. Preferably when they weren't in the presence of Rory. He didn't want to tell him when she was there. He would feel double guilty.

Ryker left before he freaked out more. He knew he had a lot to think about. He didn't know how he was going to break the news to Tristan. He knew he had to tell Tristan without Rory there, he honestly didn't want to have to look at Rory when he told Tristan. However he also didn't want to face Tristan when he told him, but he knew he was going to have to. He didn't like keeping secrets from Tristan, especially ones that involved his girl. However, there was one thing nagging at the back of his mind. Four years was when Rory and Ryker had their brief make out so that just leaves one question… Where was their older son?

Tristan didn't know why Ryker left so suddenly. He sat next to Rory on the hospital bed, thinking why Ryker left before he had a chance to introduce him to Rory. He didn't get it. He thought Ryker would want to meet Rory. He was so puzzled, he couldn't understand why. Tristan was brought out of his thoughts by Rory slapping his arm.

"What was that for?" Tristan asks.

"Did you even hear what the doctor said?" Rory asks.

"The doctor was in here?"

"Yes, he said tomorrow morning the triplets and I could go home," Rory says. "Are you okay? You've been acting strangely. What's going on?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," Tristan says, kissing Rory's forehead. "How do you feel?"

"I feel fine," Rory says. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Baby," Tristan sighs. "I'm fine, the only thing that matters right now is you and the babies and I'm happy that you four can leave tomorrow. We'll finally get to show them their new room."

"You do realize that when they get older, they're all going to want their own rooms, right?"

"Hopefully, the girls will not want separate rooms then Ryker will just have his own room," Tristan says, smiling. "However, if we have more kids, Ryker will have to share his room, if it's a boy."

"I can't believe you," Rory jokes.

"What?"

"I just had three babies and you are already talking about having more kids," Rory smiles. "Don't you think I could have a little time to heal from pushing three babies out."

"Of course, we need time to get use to having these three," Tristan says. "Maybe when they turn four, we can try again."

"You really want to have a big family, don't you?"

"Yeah," Tristan pauses. "I was an only child, I didn't like it one bit. I really wanted to have siblings and now that we're getting married and creating our family… I want to have a bunch of children running around our house. I want our children to come running into our bed when they're scared and they sleep between us. I want there to be tons of wrapping paper laying around the living room floor on Christmas… I just want a big family, that I can love."

"And you'll get that family," Rory says, laying her head on Tristan's shoulders. "You'll have all those kids running around and everything you want."

"Rory," Tristan says, quietly. "You do realize that we gonna have to pick a wedding date soon. You told your Grandmother that you would pick a date as soon as you had the babies."

"I know, but I am still recovering from having the babies so that should give us some time," Rory says, yawning. "Besides, I have a date in mind."

"Oh, really. Do you think you could tell me." Tristan pauses.

Rory doesn't respond. Tristan notices her breathing has changed and he realizes that she fell asleep. This gives Tristan the perfect time to make his surprise for Rory and the babies even though the babies won't remember a thing, he still wanted to do it. Tristan slowly slipped off the bed, and made his exit, not before leaving a note for Rory.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 _Tristan placed the last of clothes into the drawer, he hesitated, he never thought his parents would kick him out. It really wasn't his mother more his drunk father who didn't give a damn about him. He rested his head against the dresser, he still couldn't believe they let him stay here, he had been so thankful when they said he could stay. He still didn't know why they said yes, it was beyond his belief._

" _Tristan," A voice coming from the doorway says._

 _Tristan lifts his head off the dresser and looks towards the doorway where she is. He still couldn't believe it, after all he had put her through, she still wanted to help him. He wasn't use to people helping him. No one ever wanted to help him. All his so called friends were only his friends because of his status. God, he hated his status. He hated his goddamn status. He wished he could just be like her. But he wasn't. He was the king of chilton. He hated that title. He honestly wished he could be just a normal person like any of kid there, but no he had to be the king of chilton. The stupid king of chilton who got kicked out of his own home._

" _Tristan," She says again._

" _Yeah," Tristan breathes._

" _Are you okay?" She asks, walking to Tristan. "You seem rather quiet."_

" _Just tired, all of stuff, you know, has been happening and I guess it's just building on my shoulders."_

" _I guess we'll just have to fix that," She says, taking Tristan's hand and pulling him to the bed. "Just relax."_

 _Tristan sat where she placed him and held his breath as she sat behind him and started massaging his shoulders. It was long before his eyes closed and his head fell back, he moaned in relief and pleasure. Magic hands, that what she had. All of his problems were washing away with the touch of her hands. The knots in his neck and shoulders were no longer. He couldn't believe it. This was exactly what he needed. He could really enjoy more of these in the future._

" _How does that feel?" She whispers in his ear._

" _Amazing," Tristan pauses. "I didn't know you would do this sort of thing, Rory."_

" _Well, maybe you should get to know me first," Rory says. "I guess you'll have plenty of time since you are living here."_

" _Yeah, I guess I will," Tristan says. "Thanks again. For, uh, letting me stay here. I really appreciate it. You don't know how much you are helping me. I just wish I could do something in return."_

" _Tristan," Rory says, stopping her massage on Tristan. "You don't have to do anything in return."_

" _Yes, I do. You shouldn't have asked to let me stay here. You don't even like me, so what's the point of letting me stay here. I'm sure you're happy that my dad kicked me out. Maybe I should just go."_

 _Tristan stands up from the bed, but is pulled back down by Rory, who plants her lips onto his. He kissed her back, which shocked both of them. He couldn't believe she was actually kissing. She couldn't believe she made the first move and kissed him. So she liked Tristan. She liked him almost the second she saw him. She fell back on the bed, Tristan on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He moved from her lips to her neck._

" _Tristan," Rory breathes. "We have to stop."_

 _Tristan pulls away, but doesn't get off of Rory instead just stares at her. He moves her hair behind her hair. He then plants a kiss on the tip of her nose._

" _How long?" Tristan asks._

" _Almost the second I saw you," Rory whispers._

" _Why didn't you say yes when I asked you out?" Tristan asks._

" _Because I want to date the real Tristan," Rory pauses. "No the king of chilton. And I know that the real Tristan will show himself, soon."_

" _How do you know?" Tristan asks, rolling off of Rory. "I mean how do you know I just won't break you heart and leave you on the curb. How do you know I can change? Rory, I don't even know if I can change. How can you be so sure that you can love a guy like me? I'm not a loveable guy."_

" _I think you can," Rory pauses. "I know you can change. You just need to be in the right environment and you are in the right environment. Trust me, being here will be the best thing for you."_

" _Why'd you do it?"_

" _Why'd I do what?"_

" _Why do you ask your mother if I could stay here? I've been nothing but a jerk to you, so why help me."_

" _Because everyone deserves to be helped including you."_

" _Rory," Tristan pauses, sitting up. "I don't deserved to be helped. You should have just left me on the streets. It's probably where I belong… It's probably where I will end up. Your mom will change her mind about me. I don't even know why I unpacked my stuff, I'm just going to have to pack it all up once your mom kicks me out and trust me, Rory, she'll kick me out. It's just a matter of time."_

" _Tristan," Rory says. "You don't know my mom, heck, you barely know me. Listen to me when I say my mom won't kick you out. We both believe that you can change for the better. The only person who isn't believing that you can change, really change… Is you. Tristan, you have to believe that you can change, if you don't, nothing is never going to change. We all believe that you can change, but we can't change your mind, just open your eyes and you'll be able to see that you can change for the better."_

" _Why?"_

" _Why what?"_

" _Why do you believe that I can change? Like you said I don't believe it so why should everyone believe it? Especially you. Out of all the people, you strongly believe that I change, but I don't think I can… I'm going to turn out just like my father. I hate that thought, I don't want to turn out like my father. I hate my father and I never ever want to be like him."_

" _So don't," Rory says. "Don't be like you father. Tristan, you have the power to not turn out like your father. Just believe you can change for the better. Prove your father wrong. I know you do it."_

" _I do," Tristan says. "I do want to prove my father wrong. I want to show that I can be a better person than he ever was. But how can I do that if he's always in my head… He always there, Rory. Ever since I can remember he's been in my head, always nagging at me. Telling me I'm a failure. How can a father treat his own son like that? He couldn't say keep trying, you'll get them next time, or even you gave it your best shot… No, every time I did something wrong, it was you are a failure. A big failure…. My mom wasn't any help either, she spent most of her time drunk."_

" _I'm sorry."_

" _Why are you sorry?"_

" _Because you had to live in that environment for so long. No one should go through that, I understand why you got into trouble so often."_

" _Really, why? Tell me cause I don't even know."_

" _Because you have something to prove to everyone even though you don't. You do it because you know you will get your parents attention. You need to show more of yourself and not what other people want to see. I want to see the real Tristan."_

" _Don't worry, you'll see the real Tristan. I'm done being fake."_

…

Rory sat on the back porch of their home, reliving that memory. Ever since she woke up from her coma, she's been reliving every memory she lost. Some… Most she questioned, but this memory. This memory sealed the deal for her. She finally knew why Tristan is the way he is and why he cares so much. She didn't want to tell Tristan, but she still didn't have a lot of memories. She wanted so desperately to remember everything that her and Tristan had been through. She wanted to remember her son. She wanted to remember everything. She looked through all the photos that Tristan had given and only a few had sparked a memory. She knew, for sure, that she is in love with Tristan. She doesn't know when she starts crying, she only knows she's crying when she feels her tears being wiped away by the man kneeling in front of her…

"You've been out here for three hours," Tristan says. "You know that, right."

"Really," Rory says. "I didn't think it had been that long. It couldn't have been that long, the babies couldn't have slept for three hours, they barely sleep one."

"They didn't," Tristan says, raising the baby monitor up. "They each got up twice… As soon as I got one asleep, another one would wake up."

"Oh, god, Tristan, I'm so sorry. God, I'm such a terrible mother."

"Hey," Tristan placing his hand onto Rory's leg. "You are not a terrible mother, just because you didn't take care of the triplets for an hour doesn't make you a terrible mother. You have been through a lot. No one would think that you are a terrible mother. You are a wonderful mother to Ryker, James, and Paris… And you were a wonderful mother to Jason."

"Tristan," Rory whispers.

"Yes."

"I have to tell you something."


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: It's been so long since I've updated this story. This story will be ending soon. I don't know how many more chapters I'm going to post but I don't think it will be a lot. Thanks, everyone who has read this story, followed, favorited, and reviewed. -JuJuB7**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Tristan sits still as he watches and listens to Rory go on and on about the one time she spent with his best friend. Yes, he is shocked. Yes, he feels hurt. He only feels hurt because neither one of them have told her until now. He kind of gets why Rory never told until now. It's because she couldn't remember. Sure, she could have told him before but they had been going through a lot of stuff and she probably could never find the right moment. As for Ryker, he lost touch with him which was probably why Ryker never told him. He should be mad at them, but he's not. He doesn't understand why he's not mad them, but he just isn't. At this moment, everything is in the past. If Tristan has learned anything, it is to leave things in the past. All Tristan wants to do is move forward with his life with his future wife and three children. He's learned not to focus on the past because that's not the direction he's moving in. He's moving forward into the future. The future is what he has to look forward too. He's been through many, many ups and down, but that's not going to hold him back any longer.

"Rory," Tristan interrupts, grabbing both of Rory's hand. "Mary, my mary. If I'm telling you the truth, I don't care. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not saying that it's okay that you almost screwed my best friend, but I'm saying that all of this, everything is in the past. All I really want to do is move on from everything that has happened and I want to start living our life with our three little ones. It seems like this past year has been one of the craziest years of our lives. Has crazy as this sounds, I wouldn't take anything that has happened this year. This year has opened my eyes. I really don't know how to explain it, but for some reason, I have felt a great change within me. Having you and our babies almost die. It was really a wake-up call. I've learned to appreciate things more, appreciate you more. I don't know if you remember, but I use to be a really bad boyfriend. I treated you right when I thought I needed too, but often times I would ignore you. I kept treating you terribly. I didn't change even though you helped me. You convinced your mother to let me move in when my parents kicked me out. Yet, for some reason, I didn't get the concept of a good boyfriend. You probably don't remember but there was a lot of break ups between us, but we would always get back together. Over the years I've learned to be a better boyfriend. My point is that not just this past year I've learned stuff, ever since we've started dating I've been learning things from you. I honestly don't want to kiss that goodbye. My point that I'm getting to is that I love you and I've always loved you. I've learned so much from you. I never want anything to change."

"Wow," Rory says. "I really thought you would be mad at me, but I get that you want to leave everything in the past. But before we go leaving everything in the past, there is something I have to get off of my chest. It's been bugging me for awhile. I didn't know how you would feel about the whole situation so I didn't bring it up, but I guess right now is going to be the best time to bring this up. Promise me, though, that you won't be mad at me. I really can't take that, just let me get it off my chest."

"Rory, babe," Tristan says, rubbing Rory's hands with his thumb. "You can tell me anything. I want you to know that you can come to me for anything. I promise I won't be mad at you. I'll let you go first, but there is something I also have to tell you."

"Okay," Rory breathes. "Well, a few months ago when I went to check up, the one you couldn't make. The doctor told two exact things. He told me that I might never regain all of my memories back and if I did that it could take years for all of them to come back. He also told me that if I was to get pregnant again that I would…"

"Have a hard time carrying the baby," Tristan interrupts. "It's kind of amazing on our minds work. That's the thing I wanted to talk to you about. When you were in the car accident and at the hospital, the babies were a touch and go for a while. None of us were sure that they were going to survive. The doctors said that there was a fifty-fifty chance of the babies surviving and I should terminate the pregnancy altogether, but I couldn't do that to you. After you had the babies, I talked to the doctor, he said that it was highly unlikely that you would have children again. But I didn't want to tell you because I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me or something. But I want you to know, Lorelei Leigh Gilmore, that if you don't get pregnant any more babies that will be fine with. It was a miracle that our little ones survived. We have three children and each other and that's all we need. We have love. This entire house is filled with love. God, Rory, I love you so much and I love Ryker, James, and Paris. As long as I have you and the three in my life, I won't need anything else."

"You knew," Rory says, shocked while also standing up. "You knew this whole time and you didn't tell me. Don't you think I had a right to know earlier? After this is my body, I deserve to know when I can't have kids. God, how could you be so selfish? I had to find out on my own that I mostly couldn't have more kids. Where were you anyway? You know, I called your office and they said that you weren't there, but I let it go, but that fact that you weren't at the office when you said were as been bugging me for a while. Tristan, ever since I've been in that accident, we have fought more and more. If we continue fighting, it's not going to be for Ryker, James, and Paris. It's just not."

"What the hell are you saying?" Tristan asks, shouting also standing up. "It's not just me, Rory, you have been the one to cost most of the fights ever since you were in that stupid accident, you haven't been the same. I've been holding all this crap in for months ever since you woke up, but I can't take it anymore. You are not the same girl I fell in love with! There I said it, I've tried to convince myself that it was because of the accident that you've changed, but now I realize that you were acting this way before you were in the accident, it wasn't as much, but you would still act this way and I can't take it anymore! I think we should break it off, for good this time."

"You want to break up?" Rory asks.

"Yes," Tristan whispers.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hey, guys! So I didn't expect to have this up so soon, but I was able to get this finished. Here is the final chapter, yes, final chapter to this story. Oh, my god, I can't believe that this story is finally coming to an end, but it really is. I want to thank everyone from the bottom of my heart for following this story, favoriting this story, and reviewing this story. Thank you all for following me through this journey. I hope you all enjoy this last chapter. I might had an epilogue later, but as of right now this story is complete.** **Thanks for reading, JuJuB7.**

 **I know this chapter kind of abroutly ends things, but I wanted to end it here. Thanks again for all of those people who have been reading this story since I published it over a year ago.**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: Go follow my Instagram Page: JuJuB7FanFic_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 _This wasn't the life he had planned out. He never planned to become a father at a young age. He never planned for his son to die. He never planned on becoming a father again straight out of high school. He never planned to be a father to triplets. He never planned on Rory being in a car accident. He never planned on her losing her memories. He never planned for any of this. Yet, it is all happening. Everything he never planned for as happened. He doesn't understand why this is all happening to him. Why him? Why out of everyone in the world is this happening to him? He really didn't deserve any of this. Maybe he deserved some of the things that have happened to him. But losing his son, almost losing Rory. Kissing the life he knew goodbye. What had he done to deserve this? Did he piss off the universe? Did he piss off God? Why was all of this happening? It just doesn't seem far. What had he done to deserve this? Tristan can not wrap his head around everything that has happened. Everything that has happened… Everything that has happened that is slowly destroying him. Slowly destroying him. Slowly draining the life out of him. Slowly killing him. How could he move on with his life? He didn't feel complete with his family. He would never feel complete again. No matter what he did, he would never feel complete without Rory or Jason or Ryker or James or Paris. His family was gone. How could he let his family collapse? How could he let his family fall apart? There was no one else to blame besides himself. He's the one who has caused all of this. Of course, people would tell him that it is not his fault, but it is his fault. It would always be his fault. No matter what anyone told him, he would always blame himself. Nothing would ever change that. Nothing would ever change the fact that he would always continue to blame himself for losing his family. For not being the man everyone wanted him to be. Why couldn't he be the man everyone wanted? Why couldn't he be the man that Rory wanted? That is the only opinion that really matters to him. He didn't care about anyone else's opinion, only hers. The one person he's ever loved. The only person he will ever love._

* * *

He watches as Rory reads the last page, then putting it with the others. He watches as she wipes her tears away and then looks at him. He sighs before making his way over to her. He sits next to her, they both look at each other. He is dying to know what she is thinking, what is running through that head of hers. He already knows that there are some rough spots in the novel, but he can fix that, this is only the first draft. He didn't want to move onto the second draft until he got someone's opinion and hers is the only one that he trusts. She takes his hand and leaves a kiss on his hand. He has no idea on what to make of this. Is good or bad?

"Please, Please," Tristan begs her. "Please, tell me what is going on through that pretty head of yours. I can't stand not knowing if my novel is good or bad. I really need your opinion. You are the only person who I trust the most with this kind of thing, just be honest with me. I can't take it."

"You dedicated the book to Jason," Rory states. "God, Tristan, this is absolutely amazing. When did you find the time to write this? I mean with what has been going on with us and taking care of the triplets, and going to school and working on top of that. You know you truly are amazing."

"So I've been told," Tristan smiles. "You really did like it, you aren't just saying that for my ego?"

"Oh my god," Rory smiles. "I don't need to make your ego grow any larger. I'm serious this is really good. You should really consider publishing it."

"You know," Tristan says, pulling Rory close to him. "This has been one hell of a year. I thought when you were in that car accident, I thought I lost you and the babies. I thought it was going to be like when we lost Jason. I couldn't go through that again, but then after months you came back and then you didn't remember me, everything kept going downhill. I couldn't control anything about it. Now here we are officially one year since all of that has happened. I never thought I would find the two of us sitting here right now. I thank God every day that you didn't die and our children didn't die. You saved those years ago when my father had given up on me and every day since then, I honestly don't know what I would do without you. You have always been my miracle. I never want to say goodbye. You know, Rory, I am so sorry for everything that I have put you through. I have been such an ass to you, I don't know how many times I have to say that I am sorry, but I really am… I just can't believe that you have stuck with me for all this time, anyone else would have already given up on me. You are just so different and that is the best thing I love about you. Is how different you are. No woman could ever compare to you, I don't want anyone else, but you."

"Man," Rory says, facing Tristan. "You really know how to work your way into a woman's heart… You should know that I am never going to give up on you. I will always love and will always be there. What couple has made it far without fights in between? I staying with you until we get old and gray and when we see our great-grandchildren. You are stuck with me, Tristan Dugray. There is no way that you could get rid of me. I love you and our children. When I met you, when you came into my life I became the luckiest girl in the world. I never want to say goodbye. You are the best thing to ever happen to me."

"Better than bagboy?" Tristan asks.

"Seriously," Rory laughs. "I am engaged to you, I have four of children. Of course, you are better than bagboy and never forget that… You know, my mom told me that how you reacted when you found out that I had been in a car accident. I really can't imagine what you went through when I was in a coma. But if I am being honest with myself and you, I wouldn't change anything that has happened to us throughout this past year, I wouldn't change anything that has happened to us ever since we got to together."

"You wouldn't?" Tristan questions. "You wouldn't a single thing that has happened?"

"No," Rory admits. "Every time something horrible happened, we would only grow stronger and stronger. I mean if all this stuff hadn't had happened we probably wouldn't be here right now. We have definitely had a very unique life so far… Hey, you never told me the name of your story. What is it?"

"Well," Tristan smiles. "I have been playing with a few title ideas, but I have really stuck to calling it one thing."

"And what would that one thing be?" Rory questions. "Come on, Tristan, just tell me. I am dying to know."

"Alright, alright, I will tell you," Tristan smiles. "I have been calling it The Story of Rory and Tristan. Cheesy, I know."

"No," Rory sighs, slowly falling asleep. "I actually really like it. The Story of Rory and Tristan."

"The Story of Rory and Tristan," Tristan whispers to the now sleeping woman next to him. "My life will never be complete without you, Mary."

* * *

 **AN: Thanks so much for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Go check out my other stories.**


End file.
